


A touch so deep

by kalika_999



Category: Beyond Skyline (2017), The Turning (2013)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Mark didn’t notice it at first, the way David stiffened at every touch.
Relationships: Mark (Beyond Skyline)/David Wilson (The Turning)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A touch so deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quillingyousoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillingyousoftly/gifts).



> To Ines, who brought this ship to my attention..well it was CarpeCerevisiam's Ultimate Frank and Callan crackship generator that did the work and Ines to hit the button that fated me with these two, but my love for David is unconditional and Ines managed to write an opening between Mark and David that I found myself going back to on and off. I finally got a chance to try writing them, and so while I'm not sure if I found Mark's voice really, I still had fun either way. :) 💙💙💙
> 
> Also I appreciate squad helping the need I had to see Mark in action by watching Beyond Skyline with me and quelling my insane anxiety of becoming overwhelmed and overstimulated whenever Callan comes on screen. 💙

Mark didn’t notice it at first, the way David stiffened at every touch. It was subtle and maybe he wasn’t picking it up because of his own shit, but then he did. When David would go almost impossibly still under Mark’s hand at even his shoulder, or when they were just passing each other something, fingers unavoidably touching. It was almost nonexistent as David wouldn’t even clearly react to doing it, like it was an unconscious gesture leaving Mark standing there to see even a flinch of realization but only found himself watching after him like nothing was amiss.

Now that he was aware though, he saw there was a split second between the touch and Mark drawing away where David looked absolutely trapped, a flash of panic that barely existed but he saw. There was confusion too mixed into it, and something that looked like fear. Mark only had to see it once to stop his casual touches altogether, unsure for the both of them and definitely didn’t want to cause any sort of alarm like he was cornering a wild animal. 

It sucked though, it did, because it was David. A person he’d grown to give a shit about after so long of self loathing and emptiness, a shadow of grief hanging over his head that he refused to let go and of anyone, it was David that showed up at his door. David who wanted to make sure he was alright, even past the period of mourning where the niceties of making sure your neighbor was doing fine had expired. There was David, checking in, like he had nothing better to do despite his wife being home during a lot of those times. Of course there was something else, something that changed, and he wondered if it was because of that kid’s death in his hometown. Before Mark could ask though, there was his divorce and then it just seemed like a moot issue. They’d gotten closer after, moved in together, but the issue about the kid when his anniversary was broadcast on the news caused David to react differently again and all Mark wanted was to get to the bottom of it. He wanted to know the details, always that cop’s instinct to try, to come up with some kind of answer.

Now Mark kept his hands to himself, even when all he wanted to do was run a hand through David’s hair, sit close to him and brush against his hand just to make sure everything was okay and normal. But if this was what David needed, he’d never touch him again. 

Weirdly, though, David didn’t look any happier, any less haunted. The shadows under his eyes deepened, the periods of stillness lengthened, and it was harder than ever to put a smile on his face. Sure, he still did what he always did, but it was like before, that robotic kind of automated way he had about him when that ex-wife of his was in the picture and Mark was stuck to watching it all from a distance. Now that it was going on again, he hated it. It was all too familiar and there was no denying that there was something wrong. 

It came to a head one night, with David sitting on the living room couch in the darkness, staring blankly at the news playing. The glare of colors cast his face in harsh lines that seemed to only soften when Mark quit spying from the kitchen and came into the room, two bottles of beer in hand. 

He sat down gently, leaving a large gap of space between them. He passed one of the beers over, careful to make sure their fingers didn’t touch, and nudged the remote that slid down towards his thigh farther away from him and closer towards David just in case he wanted it. 

David flashed him a minor smile and accepted the bottle gratefully. Before they’d met, Mark wasn’t sure David even drank aside from a complimentary glass of red wine with a meal, and he wasn’t entirely sure if that was a good or bad thing considering how he dealt with drinking prior to hitting rock bottom. Mark carefully observed David survey the space between them before his head turned back towards the television, and by then the weatherman had come on.

“Do you miss it?” Mark asked quietly, leaning himself back against the couch after taking a long needed drink. “Being the husband of the house, your clothes were set out on the bed for the morning, having someone there waiting for you to arrive, preparing you dinner and all that?”

David didn’t look at him. Mark knew at least, in the grand scheme of things, the divorce was better off for both of them, but he himself though was the last person to be around the house making a meal for his boyfriend, or whatever they were at this point in time. He could barely manage microwaving one of those fucking dollar store frozen meals if he remembered, or being aware enough to know if the chinese in the fridge was only two days old or eleven. David did that stuff now for the both of them. 

“Sometimes.” David admitted, almost too quiet under his breath. “I miss the act mostly. Like I knew what was going on from start to finish, even at school with the students.” He turned his way. “But nothing beats what I have here, even if it’s not exactly all laid out in an order.”

“Even when I’m swearing up a storm over trying to fix stuff around the house? When I can’t even boil damn water?” Mark chuckled at himself, bringing the bottle to his lips. “Though I’ll admit, it’s a bit of an ego boost hearing that from you.”

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t already know that much.” David said, a smile forming at his lips that was so much of David when they’d been getting closer, toeing the line a little at a time even if nothing became of it until he was free from her. Mark’s heart twinged painfully in his chest, unsure of what to make of all of it again. “You helped me a lot, Mark. Being around you, nothing could be better than that.”

It took a conscious effort to not reach for David’s hand, to rest it over his just for the contact alone, but he managed. “Well..” He caught himself, slightly overcome with a series of emotions. “Maybe before I couldn’t say that, but now, you’re all I got, Wilson.”

Mark hadn’t noticed how close they’d gotten until David’s nose was brushing his own, breath dancing across his lips. He leaned into it a moment, the sensation familiar and new all at the same time. He’d forgotten everything because this was _David_ , the same man that helped him come to terms with so much, it was easy to lose himself in the kiss when he’d yearned for one so badly the last few days. The moment he remembered himself though, he immediately pulled away, scooting back a little to give David space. 

“I’m sorry.” He gasped, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean- ”

“Too far?” David asked, a soft frown at his lips, voice clearly unsure. “It’s fine, Mark. My fault, really. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

Mark brows drew up in confusion. “No, _I_ pushed _you_. I know you don’t like being touched, and I forgot. I’m sorry.”

“Wait, what?” David looked as lost as Mark felt. “Why wouldn’t I like being touched?”

“How should I know?!” Mark threw up his hands with a shake of his head. “But you always looked panicked when I touched you, and you’d freeze up, and I didn’t wanna set something off, so I just stopped until you were ready again.”

“Mark.” said David, voice soft. “Mark, listen. I’m not afraid, I’m not scared or anything.” He shrugged sheepishly. “I’m just not used to it. I was married for over ten years and I still get to this place where I don’t know how to react because I’m not used to it at times.” His green eyes gazed back at him. “It doesn’t mean I don’t want you to.”

Realization was dawning on Mark, so when David reached out again, there was only a second of hesitation before he grabbed his hand. David swallowed, jaw muscle jumping, but he didn’t let go, and it took only a few seconds before he practically folded into the touch. The foot of space was abandoned as David leaned into Mark’s chest, soaking up the closeness. One of Mark’s hands wound its way into David’s hair where he ached to be for so long, stroking dark strands gently, while his other was still held in a death grip. 

“So, you don’t mind?” Mark asked, reveling in the close intimacy like it was going to be the last time he’d ever have it. It had been a long time for him, too. They were both struggling and wanting more of it, but David hadn’t had anyone for so damn long. “You’re fine with all this touching?”

“Yeah Mark, I am. I’ll tell you if I can’t for some reason.” David assured him, head at his shoulder until he was willing himself to sit upright a little more and Mark took that as an opening, their foreheads pushed together. It felt good again, like before and he was so fucking glad for it. “It’s been you, Mark. The only person I’ve wanted touching me all the time.”

This time, when David leaned in for a kiss, Mark knew not to pull away and he never would again. 


End file.
